


Motherly Affection

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George wrapped his arms around Molly's shoulders and gave her a loving hug. He realized that it was okay to give in to some motherly love every once in a while. He wasn't weak. Everyone needs the unconditional love only a mother can give every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Affection

George Weasley didn't like to show his emotions. He was known as the funny one in the family, along with his twin brother. He hated showing that he was weak, especially in front of his mother, because of it. She was always so strong for them and he didn't want to burden her. But that night he couldn't take it any longer. He needed some motherly affection. So he stayed up longer then the rest of the Weasley kids, claiming he was hungry. When he knew it was safe, he sat down at the table and waited for his mother to start baking something, which he knew she did nightly to calm herself down while she waited for her husband to get home. Within minutes, Molly walked into the kitchen, surprised to see one of her kids still up.

"Is everything - oh!" Molly stepped back, taken by surprise as George threw himself at his mother. He was nearly on the verge of tears. Feeling a dry sob rack the body of one of her twins, Molly wrapped her arms around George and drew soft circles on his back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I can't be strong anymore. I give up," George said as he nuzzled his mother's chest. Even though he was considerably taller then his mother (he took after Arthur), he still managed to look like a child in need of his mother. He curled into his mother's arms and shrunk himself so he was standing at her level. "I can't pretend that everything's alright anymore," he said. George and his twin had never enjoyed their mother "molly-coddling" them when they were younger. They liked doing things their own way. But everything was different now. All George wanted was to curl up next to his mother and cry. But he wouldn't dare admit that, even now.

"Georgie, it's okay to be scared," Molly said comfortingly. She pulled back and cradled George's face with her hands. She kissed his forehead, feeling her son's arms squeeze tighter around her abdomen. He then pulled away from his mother and smiled at her. Now it was his turn to give her the love she needed. He bent down and kissed the top of his mother's head. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a loving hug. He realized that it was okay to give in to some motherly love every once in a while. He wasn't weak. Everyone needs the unconditional love only a mother can give every once in a while.

"I love you, Mum. You do know that, right?" George asked as Molly wrapped her arms around George's chest and hugged him back. "All of us do, even Harry and Hermione." Molly wiped the edges of her eyes with the cuff of Arthur's shirt she was wearing. She knew it embarrassed her kids when she cried like this in front of them. With his arms still wrapped around Molly's shoulder, George rested his head on top of hers comfortably. Molly tried to stop herself from crying but she let out a sob.

"I love you too, Georgie," she said when she pulled herself together. She untangled herself from her son's limbs and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You really should be in bed, sweetheart."

"You should too," George said. He wouldn't dare admit it to his mother, but Molly was the reason why he stayed strong all the time. She was the reason everyone stayed strong.


End file.
